1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pipes and particularly to pipes having lighters for self-lighting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pipes have been in use for centuries. Normally, the pipes hold tobacco or other smoking substances and have to be lit by external means such as a cigarette lighter or match. Of course, the problem is that one must carry separate lighters and matches in order to use the pipe. Unlike cigarettes or cigars, pipes have the distinction of body into which the smoking material (e.g., tobacco) is deposited. Because of this body, the idea of building a lighter into a pipe has been conceived. Over the years people have made such pipe-lighter combinations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,726 teaches a pipe body that has a forward bowl and a cigarette-style lighter built into the reap portion of the bowl body. In use, once the bowl is filled, the user holds the pipe in one hand and ignites the lighter with the other, drawing the flame into the bowl. The problem with this device is that it produces a pipe that is rather unwieldy and large. Also, because it uses a convention type lighter, it must have provisions for refilling the lighter and replacing the flints. U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,061 teaches a pipe that has a lighter installed on the outside of the bowl. The bowl has holes formed in it to allow the flame to enter the side. Although smaller than the device mentioned above, it still produces an odd shaped pipe that is odd in appearance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,227 teaches a special pipe that can also be used as a cigarette holder. It has a rotatable body and a combustion chamber. A custom lighter is placed opposite the mouthpiece. In use, the pipe is loaded and the lighter is pushed forward to light it. The body is rotatable such that when the user is finished, the body can be rotated to close the combustion chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,685 teaches another type of self-igniting pipe. It has a rectangular body that has a bowl on one end and a lighter in the other end. A rotating mouthpiece is attached to the bottom and it pivots about the bowl. When the mouthpiece is rotated out, it causes the lighter to ignite. Note that the lighter remains lit for the entire time the mouthpiece is rotated out of the body. Another U.S. Pat. No. 8,109,275 teaches a device that has a rotating body that has a bowl and mouthpiece. This is mounted next to a lighter. The unit also contains a small box for holding smoking materials. When the bowl/mouthpiece is rotated upwards, the bowl is aligned with the lighter such that when ignited, the lighter flame will ignite the smoking materials. Finally, two published applications, Pub. Nos. US20070089757 and US20110162663 teach small pipes that essentially slightly larger than a disposable lighter. The designs contain a lighter and a small bowl. An inner pipe leads to a hole in one end that is used as a mouthpiece. These units take the opposite extreme from those initially discussed in that these units are almost too small to be practicable while the older units are too large.